


Scarf

by nekonexus



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-15
Updated: 2005-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai thinks Gojyo's scarf is indecent - and proves it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

"You're a terrible tease, you know," Hakkai murmured. "Wearing something like that out in public."

Shrugging out of his jacket, Gojyo glanced at him curiously. "This? Is perfectly decent, last I checked." He gave himself a once over and saw nothing out of the ordinary about his shirt and pants.

Hakkai shed his own jacket, neat and efficient as ever. But when Gojyo reached up to remove his scarf, Hakkai leaned in and distracted him with a very thorough kiss.

"Mmmf..." Gojyo mumbled as they broke apart. "Now who's the..." His right hand, which had been reaching for Hakkai, came up short. He wiggled his fingers. "... Tease?"

His lover smiled wickedly and tugged on the scarf still wrapped around Gojyo's neck and now tied securely around Gojyo's wrist. "It is indecently long," he said, sounding almost apologetic. This time, the tension on the scarf was a slow and steady downward pressure, until Gojyo gave in and went to his knees.

"Better," Hakkai said, disappearing behind him. Deftly, he knotted the free end of the scarf around Gojyo's left ankle and moved to stand in front of him again.

Gojyo smirked up at him. "I get it." With his free hand, he attempted to reach for Hakkai.

"Hmm, I don't think you do," Hakkai replied, side-stepping his long reach. Grasping Gojyo's arm, he quickly pulled it around behind him and wrapped a loop of scarf around it. "You see?" he asked, moving back into Gojyo's line of sight.

"Anh..." Gojyo replied, licking his lips.

"Good, then," Hakkai murmured. Gojyo's gaze fell to his pants as Hakkai reached down with long fingers and undid his fly. Pushing pants and underwear down out of the way, he stroked his growing erection slowly.

Gojyo glanced up at him, lips parted slightly. Stepping forward, Hakkai pushed his cock gently against Gojyo's mouth. Still holding his gaze, Gojyo flicked his tongue out to lick the head of his cock before opening his mouth to take him in.

"Ahh..." Hakkai sighed, as Gojyo's lips closed around him. "Yes...." Resting his hands on Gojyo's shoulders, he pushed forward slowly, only stopping when Gojyo made a soft grunt of protest.

Pulling back a little, he began to thrust. He took his time, rolling his hips slowly forward and back, never thrusting deeper than Gojyo could manage comfortably. Gojyo's tongue caressed him, stroking, circling, flicking back and forth across just the right spots as he fucked his mouth. And when he thrust shorter and faster, Gojyo let his teeth scrape lightly across hyper-sensitive flesh and he came quickly with a soft, shuddering cry.

"There," he murmured, as Gojyo let him go. Stepping back, he tilted his head to the side and admired Gojyo's flushed features for a moment.

Gojyo ran his tongue across his lips and raised one eyebrow at him. "Am I sufficiently punished?" he asked.

"For now," Hakkai agreed with a devilish smile. Moving around behind Gojyo, he untied the scarf but left it wrapped around Gojyo's arm and neck.

Getting to his feet a little stiffly, Gojyo unwound the scarf and quickly looped it around Hakkai instead. "You. Are kinky as fuck," he said, leaning down to kiss him thoroughly. "And now it's my turn," he added, tugging on the scarf.

Hakkai let him lead the way to the bedroom quite happily.


End file.
